


the nymph's satyr

by k_productions



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Explicit in later chapters, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Spacedogs Summer, Violence, abo undertones, nymph adam, satyr nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_productions/pseuds/k_productions
Summary: Written for spacedogs summer week and dedicated to the members of the spacedogs chat rooms.Nigel is a satyr who believes he has no time for nymphs when he is proven utterly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Residents of the Greek town could not help themselves as they stopped and stared at the creature that was passing through their streets. Though he was not the first creature the had ever seen as the Forrest on the edge of town used to be full of similar beings but they were long gone now that it was extremely rare to see any creature come through their town.

The creature in question was one satyr by the name of Nigel. As he walked he made sure to keep his head held high knowing that if these humans were to turn hostile it would be best to keep them from think9ng he was afraid of them. He turned his head subtly so that the high noon sun glinted off the horns that curved dangerously over his head.

Nigel sidestepped around a pregnant human as he turned down the town’s market street. He glanced at every stall he passed looking for the supplies he needed to build the temporary home in the Forrest by the town until he was ready to move on again or until the humans become a problem. Time would eventually tell.

Finally seeing what he needed at one of the very last stalls, he walked over to it hand already going to the coin purse that hung from his loincloth.

The stall keeper was a plump human with a dark complexion and a wide smile. He looked Nigel up and down.

“What can I do for you my friend?”

Nigel rolled his eyes but told the shop keep what he needed, making small talk as they barded on prices.

“Will you be staying in our forest for long?”

Nigel shrugged, “I’m not planning on it, but it depends.”

“Depends on whether you find a pretty nymph to settle down with?”

Nigel couldn’t help himself and scowled at the human in front of him, remembering the pretty red headed southern nymph he had been more than willing to den down with until she had run off with snot nosed human.

“It depends on if I can find a spot to wait out the winter this year or not. I’m not in any mood for nymphs.”

“Perhaps that is a good thing then.”

Curious now Nigel cocked his head at the shop keep. “Why is that?”

“We used to have a thriving nymph population in our forest, and we used to have good relations with them but unfortunately we grew greedy.  Cut down too many trees cut their food supply and then there was they fire that killed the elder’s young son. After that they cut their losses and went to find a new home.”

Nigel glared at the human before him softly growling over the stupidity of humans and the shop keep went on.

“I can’t say I blame them though since then we’ve been leaving the forest alone, and replanting trees to try and entice more creatures to come back but so far no such luck.”

Nigel shook his head, “Nymphs are finicky and deeply connected to the trees that are planted at their birth, if something happened to those trees is very unlikely they will ever come back.”

He handed over the agreed upon coins for the supplies he had chosen.

“I was afraid of that. Well you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like by decree of the mayor.”

Nigel’s eyebrow rose, “You’re the mayor and a shop keep?”

The man shrugged and stretched out his hand, “It’s a small town, the names Harlan.”

Nigel looked at the hand that was offered to him, hesitated before resigning himself to the human gesture and shook Harlan’s hand.

“Nigel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was out moving swiftly between trees his short toga skimmed around his thighs, gathering berries and mushrooms as he went. He stuffed them into his mouth immediately so that the birds and insects wouldn’t hover around him looking for scraps. The tips of his green fingers were stained purple from the overripe berries he had plucked.

Suddenly the energy of his forest changed and the trees whispered to him, something new has entered his forest. Quickly stuffing the leftover berries into his mouth he put his hand on the trunk of the nearest tree and closed his eyes. Adam listened as the trees reached out to him and told him what he needed to know.

Someone, not something, was in his forest.

Some one new and strange, Adam could feel that it was not the usual human that would come and go from the outskirts of the forest when they came to gather wood or the surplus of berries. But this was new and exciting and just a bit frightening.

Without another though Adam called upon a skill that his father had taught him when he was young, taking a deep breath Adam stepped right into the tree in front of him. Though instead of getting a sore nose Adam was surrounded by the energy and life of the forest. Here he was connected to every tree and plant that grew there and could go anywhere is the forest quickly and unseen.

Adam felt rather than saw where the stranger was headed and followed him closely. The stranger made his way to the clearing under the great willow tree that stood at the very heart of the forest and used to house his tribe before they disappeared.  Stepping out of the tree that sat at the edge of the clearing and hiding behind it. Adam felt apprehension settle in his gut if this stranger decided to take down the willow there was nothing he could do to stop it, if his birth tree fell Adam would lose the last remnant of his tribe and his beloved father.

Peering around the pine that hid him, Adam looked upon the creature that crouched in the center of the clearing. Never before had he seen anything like it, so different from the humans or the other nymphs he had seen, he could remember his father telling him stories of other creatures that inhabited the world ones with horns and hooves or giants with a single eye.

Adam watched as the stranger stood abruptly and looked around, gaze landing on the tree that dam hid behind. He held his breath as his heart beat rapidly in his chest; he froze and wondered if maybe the stranger was able to smell him. Adam waited as the creature walked towards the tree, ready to run if he suddenly became dangerous. The stranger stopped just in front of the pine Adam stood behind, pulled his loin cloth to the side and much to Adams indignant surprise began to wee on the base of the tree.

Not thinking Adam jumped out from behind the tree and practically yelled at the unsuspecting creature.

“Don’t DO that!”


End file.
